


1+1 = Cute

by Wheres_my_badger



Series: Unusual [1]
Category: ROMEO (Band), UP10TION
Genre: (also you guys should check romeo and up10tion out), (just saying), Anyways, Fluff, I don't think anyone would be able to handle the cute, I have a reason, I just don't know their names yet, I swear I'm not delusional, M/M, SO, as usual, based on a program they're doing together, be warned, but - Freeform, but Kangmin said his ideal type was a guy like him, cute and handsome, if those two ever became a couple, is probably really weird, ok, there will be more people, these two are really cute, this, this will be tooth rooting fluff, xiao fits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Dongyeol thinks Kangmin's laughter is cute. Kangmin thinks Dongyeol fits his ideal type perfectly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is not that random. It's based on this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69vU-aJhJYE  
> (full ep - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUEk19T9nXw&t=802s )  
> And this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_rzA5u_F3A&t=410s  
> (go to 6:17)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy??????????? If anyone ever reads this?????????????

‘God, his smile is adorable.’ Was the first thing Dongyeol thought when he first saw Kangmin, who was waiting by the van, seeming excited. It was quickly followed by a ‘never mind, all of him is adorable, not just his smile’, when the boy bowed to him in greeting, still smiling, and introduced himself in a cheery. But no one needed to know about that.

Dongyeol introduced himself as well, smiling, then sat near the younger, not knowing exactly what to do or say. He didn’t know much about the other boy. Kangmin’s group and his group had never crossed paths before. But he knew which group Kangmin was from, and, if he remembered right, the boy was the maknae of his group. He raked his brain for more information, than turned to Kangmin.

“Uhn, you’re younger than me, right?”

He asked, cringing at how stupid it sounded. Kangmin smiled wider.

“Yeah, I think so, Dongyeol-ssi.”

Dongyeol shook his head smiling.

“C’mon, you can call me hyung.”

Dongyeol ignored the way his tummy filled with butterflies at Kangmin’s little ‘thank you’ and squinted-eyed smile.

 

As soon as all of the five boys were gathered in the van, they started moving. They were heading to god knows where to film the program, when Dongyeol heard Kangmin laugh for the first time. He almost squealed. The younger boy had the most adorable laughter in the world. It was more a giggle than a laughter, and Dongyeol wanted to lean over and pinch the boy’s cheeks. He managed to keep himself from doing that, but let out a small chuckle, simply because he found it too adorable, and then blushed when the others turned to him.

“Uhn, I, Uhn…” he stuttered, noticing they were waiting for an explanation. “It’s nothing, it’s just… uhn, Kangmin’s laughter is funny.”

He said, feeling guilty immediately afterwards when a little flash of hurt passed the younger’s eyes. The others laughed, agreeing, and Kangmin joined them, but Dongyeol could tell it was a fake laughter leaving his lips. He cursed himself every time he noticed Kangmin holding in his laughter afterwards.

They stopped about an hour later at a rest stop and the producers allowed them to get out to stretch and walk a little, as there was still quite a bit of ground to cover. Dongyeol quickly jumped out of the van, happy to stretch his legs and arms, and looked around, searching for something that would give him a hint of where they were headed. Unfortunately, the only thing around them was grass. Miles and miles of nothing but the road and grass. Great.

He was searching for a road sign or something when he saw, from the corners of his eyes, Kangmin leaning against the van. He brought his hand to his mouth, biting on his thumb for a few seconds, before making a decision and heading towards the boy. He leaned against the van, by Kangmin’s side. The others were distracted, playing on their phones or walking around.

“Hey.” Said Dongyeol, feeling awkward. Kangmin looked at him, one eyebrow raised. The older hated the wary look on the other boy’s face. “Uhn, I… sorry about what I said back there. Really, I didn’t mean it. It’s just that you were laughing and it was cute, like, more of a giggle than anything else, and I thought it was adorable, because it is, your laughter is really adorable, but then they were looking at me and I couldn’t just say that I found it cute, so...”

His senseless rambling was interrupted by Kangmin’s laughter. His cute, natural giggle, this time, not the fake laughter from before.

“You sure talk a lot, hyung.” Said the boy. Dongyeol smiled, a bit relieved. “It’s ok. I shouldn’t be so oversensitive.”

He said, shrugging. Dongyeol frowned.

“Don’t say that, I’m the one who should learn to not say shit like that just to save face. Forgive me?”

He said, giving the younger his best puppy eyes, the look he usually used on his hyungs. The younger laughed again and Dongyeol couldn’t contain the smile that took his face.

“Of course, hyung.” Said the boy. Dongyeol did a little victory dance, squealing inside as the younger laughed again. “And, uhn, thanks. About… about what you said.”

Dongyeol stopped his dance. Kangmin was looking down, still smiling that adorable smile of his, and his cheeks were slightly red. He raked his brain, then felt his eyes widen when he recalled what he’d said in an attempt to apologize. He felt his own cheeks reddening. He told Kangmin his laughter was cute. Ok. At least the other didn’t seem freaked out.

“Oh. Uhn. Yeah…” He risked a look at Kangmin. The boy was looking at him expectantly. “Well, it’s just the truth.”

He said, with more courage than he felt. He was rewarded with a wide smile that warmed his heart. Kangmin giggled, his breath coming out in visible little puffs from the cold.  
Dongyeol opened his mouth to say something else when a sudden voice yelled out, calling their names and making both boys jump and Dongyeol scream. Kangmin laughed by his side and Dongyeol playfully glared at him. They turned to see the managers telling them to enter the van and nodded.

As they entered the van, Dongyeol noticed that the only seats left were besides each other. He smiled to himself. Maybe this program wouldn’t be all that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing Dongyeol started to notice throughout their trip to god knows where, was that Kangmin laughed a lot. Really. A lot. It was something he hadn’t noticed before, because Kangmin had been trying not to laugh. But now… It was surprising how every little thing made him giggle, even things that he wasn’t supposed to laugh at. And Dongyeol was starting to panic. Because every time the younger laughed, he had the urge to reach over and pinch the boy’s cheeks, but he couldn’t do that, and he didn’t understand why he was feeling like that, and… yeah, he was panicking.

He had thought about messaging one of his hyungs, asking something along the lines of ‘Hyung, there is this guy filming with me, and every time he laughs or smiles I get butterflies in my tummy. What is going on?’, but he suspected his hyungs would just laugh at him, so he quickly gave up on the idea. Besides, he had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer that much.

He sighed. He was going to spend a few days near the boy. He had to get used to him and to his adorable laughter and his cute... And he needed to control his thoughts before his mind ended up somewhere he didn’t want it to go.

 

The trip was long, but finally they arrived at their destination. Dongyeol looked out of the window, forgetting momentarily about Kangmin. For some reason he’d been super conscious of the other boy through the whole trip, but now, looking out of the window, he managed to get his mind away from him, at least for a while.

They’d arrived at some kind of rustic living area, and Dongyeol could see a few people crouching down near a house. He wondered what his manager had gotten him into, this time, his dream of going abroad sadly forgotten.

Slowly, they made their way out of the van, the fresh and cold air hitting them right away, making them shiver a bit, despite the sun. Dongyeol squinted, trying to make out the people working near the house with little success. When everyone made it out of the van they were rushed forward. Dongyeol turned towards the youngest.

“Yah, Jiwoong-ah, go in the front, maknae.”

He said, making the others laugh, even the boy himself. Dongyeol smiled. For the first time he was the oldest. It felt weird, if he was telling the truth. He wasn’t used to it, and he had never had a problem with being the maknae, he enjoyed it quite a lot. But he was being given a chance, and he figured it wouldn’t hurt anyone if he used it a bit in his favour.

So he smiled at the youngest and motioned forward. The boy started moving as instructed, rolling his eyes playfully at Dongyeol, and the others followed, laughing and joking around.  
They were midway down the little slope when Kangmin stopped to rearrange his luggage, and Dongyeol couldn’t resist the urge of hitting the back of the boy’s knees with his own knees.

“Hey!”

Exclaimed the younger, laughing when he saw it was Dongyeol. The shorter boy smiled and laughed too. Out of the confined space of the van, Kangmin’s laughter scared Dongyeol a lot less, for some reason. He didn’t want to think about it, though, so he just moved to walk by the boy, and they continued their path, laughing.

 

It turned out that one of the people waiting for them was Woohyuk. Woohyuk, from H.O.T. Dongyeol could see that none of the boys could believe it, but to him and Kangmin it meant even more. That guy had accomplished what they wanted to accomplish. That guy had walked the same path as them, had had the same dream as them. And now he was standing in front of them.

Dongyeol was still staring at the man when he felt something grip his wrist. He looked down discreetly. They were being filmed after all. And, to his surprise, he saw Kangmin’s hand around his wrist. He ignored the shiver that ran through his body and turned to the boy. Kangmin was looking down, a wide smile on his face. He turned slightly to look at Dongyeol. The older could practically read the other’s eyes.

‘This is it, hyung. He accomplished our dream. We have to be like him.’ The boy seemed to be thinking. Or maybe Dongyeol was just projecting. Either way, he nodded slightly and gave the younger a slight smile, although he didn’t quite know what was the use. But Kangmin’s own smile widened before he squeezed Dongyeol’s wrist once and let go.

They talked to the older man for a while, joked a bit, although it was still a little awkward, and then the older man, Jiru, asked them to stand in age order. Once again, Dongyeol felt weird; he was standing at the end opposite of the one he usually stood in. But what actually made him squirm, however, was Kangmin besides him. Or, more specifically, when he noticed that Kangmin was quite a bit taller than him, and an image of him with his head on the crook of the boy’s neck flashed on his brain. Dongyeol quickly shook his head, burying the image and huffing to himself. What was that about, after all? He ignored the little voice in his brain that seemed to have the answer.

 

After getting to know the people they’d be filming with, everyone headed back to the van. Dongyeol ignored the slight disappointment he felt when Wonhong sat besides Kangmin before he could do so. They were being taken to a ranch, it seemed, and he was excited to see the animals, so he focused on that, instead.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by a ranch worker. The man took them around, showing them the animals, talking about how the ranch worked and what had to be done, and Dongyeol managed to distract himself, looking around amazed. He’d been born and raised in a big city. He wasn’t used to this kind of place.

As they walked, the man showing them around explained what they’d have to do. Apparently they’d have to be there the next day to experience a day working at the ranch.

“We’re going to have to milk them? Hyung, how are we going to do that?” Dongyeol couldn’t help but to laugh at the look on Kangmin’s face. The younger shoved him slightly, pouting, and Dongyeol once again resisted the urge to pinch the boy’s cheek. He wondered if he’d have to spend the whole damned trip trying to control himself. “Don’t laugh, I’m serious!”

Dongyeol rolled his eyes.

“They’ll probably teach us, don’t worry.”

He said ruffling the boy’s hair. Kangmin’s pout deepened, and Dongyeol laughed again, nudging the boy forward, as the others had started moving again.

 

Finally, after explaining to them what they would have to do, the man stopped talking and took them to see the calves. Dongyeol squealed and immediately ran to one of them, trying to pet it. The calf tried to lick him and he smiled at how cute it was.

He was so absorbed by the cute baby cow that he didn’t even notice Kangmin by his side until the younger’s hand brushed against his as he played with the calf besides the one Dongyeol was petting. Dongyeol startled and turned around, only to find the younger boy giggling at the cow, who was trying to lick him. He smiled, watching the boy, and wondered how could someone that big be so cute.

“Hyung?”

Called the younger. Dongyeol blinked, coming back to the real world. He noticed Kangmin looking at him, seeming confused. Dongyeol blushed. Had he been staring? Kangmin’s confused expression and Jiwoong trying to contain his laugh seemed to say so.

“I, uhn… there is some hay in your hair.”

He said, quickly, reaching forward to take an inexistent piece of hay from the boy’s hair. Kangmin smiled at him, and Dongyeol couldn’t help but to smile back, ignoring the way Jiwoong was laughing behind them.

“Thanks, hyung.”

Said Kangmin.

“It was nothing.”

Answered the older. They stared at each other for a bit, not knowing exactly what to do, until the ranch worker called for them. Dongyeol almost hugged the man for his timing.


End file.
